


Celebrating Love

by lorir_writes



Series: On The Road [11]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Carla’s secret romance is about to get a new supporter.
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: On The Road [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601527
Kudos: 1





	Celebrating Love

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Warning: This piece contains adult material such as mentions of drug consumption by underage characters which may be disturbing/offensive for some people. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> 2\. Based on the prompt: Choices December Challenge 2019 Day Twenty-Seven (Celebrate) / Love Is Christmas (Sara Bareilles)

Laughter and chatter echo in the house making Carla smile. It’s been years since her grandparents came all the way from Chile to spend Christmas with her and her father. It’s nice to return home and see her father so happy, helping his mother with the cooking, making jokes with his brother and cousins, joining him for a hike with grandfather. Christmas this year was just as amazing as it used to be before her mother passed away.

But as she stands in front of the mirror and zips up her new dress, another memory pops in her head. She nibbles her lower lip at the thought of her unzipping Logan’s pants and lowering herself onto him instead of watching the Christmas movie they went to see at the drive-in. Her cheeks go red as she remembers him pushing her bra down to tease her nipples with his tongue, his low voice telling her how beautiful she is, how much he craved every single part of her body.

Her hand slowly runs down her body, pulling her dress just enough to reach for her panties and push them aside. She smiles, remembering Logan’s dirty compliments about how much he loves when she’s wet, how good she tastes. Her digits press on her clit in small circles and she can’t help but wish it were his fingers. Or his mouth. Or the tip of his cock.

Just then, a loud knock pulls her out of reverie. “Are you decent, cariña?” Her grandmother’s hoarse voice calls from the hallway.

 _Shit!_ “Un momento, abuela!"¹ She rushes to the bathroom to wash her hands and pretend to fix her hair when her grandmother opens the door.

"Mi amor, we’re just waiting for you to start dinner.”

“Disculpa la demora, abuelita. Yo estaba arreglando mi cabello,"² she says walking into her room with a smile.

"It’s okay. You can talk to me in English, cariña. I need to practice.”

“Pero si lo hago, ¿cómo voy a practicar español?"³ Carla smiles sheepishly.

"You little smartypants…” The elder lady laughs. “Now let me look at you.” Dolores gestures with her finger and Carla does a little twirl to show off the dress. “You look so beautiful, mi amor. But you look a little… What’s that word? Enrojecida?”

“Flushed?”

“Yes, you’re flushed.”

“Am I?” she touches her cheeks then forces a smile. “It’s probably the wine tio brought. It’s great, but I shouldn’t be drinking.”

“Aw, aren’t you a good girl?” Dolores cups Carla’s face with both hands and gives her a small kiss on the nose. “We have to go before your father ends up eating la torta de mil hojas by himself.”

She giggles. “Okay, I just put on some shoes and I’ll be downstairs in a sec.”

The elder lady nods then smiles as she notices Carla glancing at the phone buzzing on her laptop desk. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

Once her grandmother walks out, she picks up the phone and grins.

With one last look in the mirror, she puts her phone on her dress pocket, pulls out his necklace hidden behind her dress, kisses it and hides it back before joining her family for dinner.

##  **…**

The dinner party is slowly winding down while Carla washes the dishes by herself. She already told everyone she has plans with Riya and would stay there for the night. She only had to wait for one call.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket when her grandma comes in.

“Do you need any help with that, dear?”

“Thank you, abuela, but I took care of the dishes.”

“I was talking about your little sneak out.”

“I— Um…”

“I know Riya is your best friend, but she isn’t responsible for the smile I saw on your face every time you looked at your phone. Fernando told me about the guy who got you in trouble last year. You can fool your father, but you can’t fool me, Carla.”

“Abuela, I—”

“Don’t,” Dolores holds up her hand. “I just need to know one thing: is he worth all the trouble you’re getting yourself into?”

Carla squares her shoulders and nods. “I love him. He sees me for who I am and he’s worth any risks I can take. I know the whole family is here, but he’s a big part of my life now, I already spent Christmas without him and I don’t want to stay away from him anymore.”

Silence looms in the kitchen. Carla’s phone buzzes again and she doesn’t know what to do. But before she could say anything, her grandmother’s features soften and she smiles. “Go.”

“Huh?”

“Go have fun with your boyfriend.”

Carla looks down at her phone still buzzing and sends him a text.

“Someone is impatient,” Dolores comments.

“You have no idea,” she grins.

“Go, my dear. Go celebrate your love. I’ll tell Fernando you left to meet Riya.”

Carla lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and hugs her grandmother. “Thank you.”

“Send my best to him.”

“I will,” she lifts her grandmother’s hands to her mouth kissing it, then takes her car keys and leaves.

##  **…**

Carla climbs out of the car and walks towards the shore. Her smile grows bigger as she spots one single large frame sitting near a bonfire. Taking off her sandals, she walks a bit faster and takes a seat on the blanket he placed on the ground for them. “Hi there,” she grins.

A slow smile spreads on his lips as he wraps an arm around her and kisses her. “What took you so long?”

“Traffic. And abuela.”

“Was she trying to teach you another recipe? Because if she was, I hope you make an extra one just for me. I don’t want to arm wrestle Toby and Vaugh every time you bring us a new dish,” he nags.

“No, but good to know more people appreciate my cooking skills,” she laughs. 

“What was it then?”

“She knows about us.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. I’m being careful like you told me to. But either way, she told me to celebrate our love and to send you her best wishes.”

“Really?”

Carla nods.

“Well, we can’t disobey an elder lady, right?” Logan smirks. “How do you want to celebrate it?”

“Like this.” Pushing him on the blanket, Carla straddles him and leans forward, pressing her lips on his.

When she tries to take off his jacket, he holds her wrists. “I like the enthusiasm, but it’s a bit cold in here, babe.”

“Sorry,” she sits up. “We can go to one of the cars.”

“Actually, I have a better idea,” he smiles, gets up and offers his hand to her. After a couple of meters of walking, they stop at a small beach house, he fishes out two keys and hands one to her. “This one is yours.”

“Is this house yours?”

“I like to think it’s ours, but you don’t have to run away from home again just yet,” he jokes, opening the door to the prefabricated house. “I still didn’t get all the furniture, but we have the essential for now.”

“It’s perfect,” she rises on her toes and kisses his cheek.

“Great. Now onto that celebration,” he smiles roguishly and tugs on her jacket. “I say we need to test the bed. I have to make sure I did a good investment.”

“Of course,” she beams and pulls him for a kiss while he guides her to the bed.

____

¹ “Just a second, grandmother!”

² “I’m sorry for the delay, grandma. I was fixing my hair.”

³ “But if I do it, how am I going to practice Spanish?”


End file.
